


Because Loving Her Is:

by SmoulderingOcean



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: 50 prompt challenge, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoulderingOcean/pseuds/SmoulderingOcean
Summary: 50 Prompt challenge featuring Bay and Ty in various stages of their lives, ranging from very angsty to very fluffy. Vast majority are Bay/Ty responses, but there are a few Ty/Bay/Emmett responses as well. Prompts range from: 'Love' to 'Potato', and everything in between.





	Because Loving Her Is:

**Author's Note:**

> 50 Prompt Challenge:  
> 50 single word prompts that inspire 5 sentence paragraphs in response to each prompt
> 
> Found this challenge on Livejournal and thought it would be a cool little thing to try. These are all done quick and remain unedited as a result. If you find any major errors, point them out and I will correct them.
> 
> These may make reference to other B/T fanfics.  
> All in responses are in Ty's perspective. They are sometimes canon and sometimes not canon.  
> Mostly Bay/Ty, but some Emmett/Bay/Ty and Aida/Ty/Bay as well.  
> These aren't in chronological order or in the same universe for the most part. If they are like that you can generally tell.  
> Some are paragraphs are rated K, others a high T.
> 
> Originally published on fanfiction.net October 18th, 2013
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. All belong to ABCFamily.

_#01- Comfort_

Her hand is warm in mine as we stand at the foot of Justin's grave on a dreary April morning with rain water steadily dripping down my checks , hiding my silent and rapidly falling tears. The sermon ends and the priest quickly leaves along with most of the crowd, leaving Bay and I alone to be cloaked by our grief. Beside me Bay gently pulls me into a hug and whispers nonsensical things into my ear as I shake from my silent sobs. I feel so, so cold despite her warm embrace. Nothing can help me right now but for the silent comfort that I gain from her presence.

_#02- Kiss_

They always say that your first kiss is the one that you'll never forget despite how terrible it can end up being. I'd like to beg to differ on two counts- one of them being that I can't remember my first kiss, and the other being that there is one kiss that surpassed all the others. The one kiss that I'll remember for the rest of my miserable life is the first one that Bay and I shared after the best and strangest first date of my life. No kiss has ever compared to that one and I'm sure that no kiss will ever compare to it. The best kiss of my life will haunt me until my dying day.

_#03- Soft_

Her black hair cascades of the white cover of my pillow as I slowly remove the last scrap of clothing between the two of us, running my fingers down the naked skin of her thighs. We join together in a tangle of limbs and clutching hands that tightly hold the other in fits of desire and love. Her soft hand links with my callused ones as we moan and gasp in the heights of passion and pleasure. We fall down heavily from our matching highs, laying side-by-side to catch our breath. I reach out to brush a strand of hair off her sweaty forehead, smiling slightly as Bay's eyes drift shut.

_#04- Pain_

I storm into the tent and smash my fists furiously against the steal bed frame of my bunk, ignoring the splintering that I feel in my knuckles. Despite the fierce ache that I feel throbbing in my hands, I run them through my hair and violently tug on it. Why didn't she want to wait for me? The only solid thing in my life had been stolen away from me by Emmett Bledsoe of all people and I don't understand how such a thing could happen. I slowly lay down in my bunk, glancing pitifully up at the hammer girl poster and picture of Bay that I pinned to the mattress above me, not quite able to make myself take them down.

_#05- Potato_

Daphne stifles a giggle as she and Bay sit in a corner together, signing far too rapidly for me to comprehend. I furrow my brow in an attempt to understand what they are saying, but I eventually give up lest my eyes become strained. "-I can't believe you called my baby a potato!" Daphne exclaims, running a hand over her slightly protruding stomach. I catch my beautiful Eggplant's gaze and flash her a wide smile, glancing down at her still flat stomach that's growing our little potato.

_#06- Rain_

The day after I leave Kansas City, my flight to Afghanistan is delayed in London because of heavy downpours. I stand outside despite the freezing water that soaks my heavy army fatigues, needing to be purified and washed clean of all the sins I have committed in the last 48 hours. I still can't understand why I did what I did with Bay the night before I left. I'd panicked and taken the easiest, least honourable way out when the opportunity had presented itself. I'd caused Bay so much anguish that a little cold rain was the least that I deserved.

_#07- Chocolate_

I'd never really had the taste for chocolate. It was far too rich, far too sweet for my very simple and mellow tastes. However Bay, Kai, and Marianna all loved the stuff and our home was always filled with the terribly tasting treats, and despite my misgivings about the treat, I always found myself picking up a piece or two for the three people I loved more than life itself. While I didn't like the treat itself, I found the colour of chocolate itself to be the most amazing colour of them all. Every time I look into the three pairs of bright chocolate coloured eyes, I know that buying them all the treats makes things worth it.

_#08- Happiness_

For the longest time, I truly didn't understand the concept of happiness. I use to think that happiness was a delusion that either the willfully ignorant engaged in because they truly did not know better or that happiness was merely a tool that old, rich white men promised in order to control the masses. I use to believe all of that until it changed my perspective changed in an instant. It all changed when I met her. She infected my mind like a parasite, worming her way through my heart and my head, making me feel and think things that I hadn't experienced since a child; pure, unadulterated happiness.

_#09- Telephone_

I haven't had a chance to call her- to hear her sarcastic tone in what feels like forever. I didn't want to have to call her this way; a call resulting from a terrible accident that had killed several fellow soldiers of mine. The line for the phone is long- longer than I've ever seen it before- it stretches through the mess hall and outside behind the outdoor showers that are close to fifty feet away. But she's worth the two hour wait in the blistering sun, and simply hearing her voice will make things better for me- it just has to. Hands sweating and heart pounding, I pick up the telephone and wait for her to say hello.

_#10- Ears_

I cut her off as soon as I can and quickly slam the phone down, ignoring the concerned glances that I receive. While I'm glad she's happy, my ears can't and won't listen to what has to say. Frankly I don't want to hear about Emmett and how he whisked Bay away from me while I'm thousands of miles and an ocean apart from her. I want to stay as close to her as possible, but I'm not sure I could handle hearing about what's happening with her and her 'boyfriend'. My ears might be able to block out her words, but I'm not sure that my eyes could.

_#11- Name_

When she first tells me her name, I think that she's joking. Who would name a kid after the leaves you put in soup or a large body of water? But once I get to know her and know her story, the pieces of the puzzle begin to fall into place, intertwining us in ways that I could only begin to imagine. Regina always used bay leaves in her cooking and in her art, leaving me wondering why she was so obsessed with the things. Now that Bay had permanently fixed herself into my life, I understood why Regina loved bay leaves and water bays- Bay herself was just simply amazing and no other moniker could suit her the way that Bay does.

_#12- Sensual_

Her finger tips slide up and down the bare skin of my back slowly, causing goose bumps to cover my entire body. I press her back and down, easing her onto the bed and lowering myself on top of her. Our mouths meet in a sensual dance, eliciting a soft moan out of her. I shiver when our hips meet, melding us into a single being, united in the universal waltz that has me closer to her than any other person has dared to go. The light of the candles flickers over our naked skin, reminding us of our sensual union that ended just minutes ago.

_#13- Death_

In the sands of Afghanistan, death stalks you at every turn. Be it unfriendly fire or roadside bombs, spiders and scorpions, or the worst of all, your own mind and hand. I always try to remember the world that I left behind; Passionate Regina, hilarious Adriana, sweet Daphne, and my beautiful Bay. The dark thoughts of death try to sneak into my head and take over my mind, but I don't let them. I can't be like Justin- abandoning my only 'family' to escape the ever persistent darkness- every waking day, I think of the four women of my life, and I thwart death just a little bit longer.

_#14- Sex_

The meetings behind the tent and in the shower and in the back of the Humvees- they were all just sex to me; nothing more and nothing less than a fleeting, physical joining that made me forget the pain and anguish of rejection for just a little longer than a passing moment. For Aida too, it was just a fleeting moment that she used to escape from reality; the reality that her fiancée had committed suicide not long after they'd committed to be married. I'd never made love with anyone before, and now that Bay was with Emmett, I wasn't sure if I would ever experience such a thing. I craved the closeness with someone more than I had craved anything in my life, and more than anything that I would probably ever crave. For now all I had to satisfy my desires was simply sex, and just sex.

_#15- Touch_

The first time I touch her, it's accidental. I'd been leaning on the edge of her car window as she babbled on and on about eggplants and paintings when I'd moved my arm and our hands brushed for less than a second. I was jolted by the simple touch-shocked by the fact that someone like her had gotten a reaction like that out of me. It was clear from the moment she opened her mouth that she wasn't the typical rich little girl that was in East Riverside to pick up a hit or two. She was different and I knew that from the moment we touched, I'd be bound to her forever.

_#16- Weakness_

One of the first things I learned during training was how to find my weaknesses and change them into strengths, as well as how to identify weakness in any 'enemy'. For the most part I was able to bury my weaknesses deep within me- hide them away from the rest of the world until I was back safe at home where I would briefly allow them to surface. But there was one specific weakness that I was never quite able to hide or change the way I was told to do. My easily broken heart was such a glaring weakness that it often left me stumbling around, half mad with pain. Be it Regina's drinking, Daphne's law breaking, Adriana's death, my parents abandoning me, Justin's suicide, or Bay's engagement to Emmett- my heart was easily crushed to dust, leaving me more naked and vulnerable than a newborn infant.

_#17- Tears_

'I don't cry,' I tell myself as a tear unwillingly slips down my cheek, leaving a wavy track on my dust coated face. I wanted things to end that way- I wanted her to hate me and get over me easily rather than end up like Mary Beth after Justin' death; broken and damaged beyond repair. But I can't understand why my heart hurts the way that it does. All it was, was a simple summer fling; short and passionate, but over oh so quickly with few hurt feelings. I swipe angrily at the new tears that fall, trying to ignore the whispering voice in my head that reminds me that it was way more than a summer romance- that it was permanent and serious, and had the potential to last forever if we'd wanted it to.

_#18- Speed_

The speed at which she takes to making love still shocks me, even as we tear at each other's clothing; nipping and pressing and caressing all the bare skin that we have access to. What surprises me even more is how fast I fell for her again. Like an arrow flying from a bow, it happen with dizzying speed and power, launching itself deep into my heart. As we fall in bed together, I am yet again shocked by how quickly her lips press up and down my body, making me convulse with pleasure. What I am not surprised by is the speed at which those three little, dangerous words fell from my lips.

_#19- Wind_

The summer wind blows strands of her hair against my cheeks, making me shiver slightly. Believing that I'd caught a chill, Bay responds by curling her body tightly against mine and pulling up the blanket that covers our partially naked bodies. I was never cold when she was in my arms, no matter how cold or how strongly the wind howled- hell the sky could be dumping snow on us at this very moment and I still wouldn't feel the coldness of it. The wind blows more forcefully, making Bay violently shiver against my side. "Maybe we should head to the truck," I suggest as I pull my pants up, trailing my free hand over her naked back.

_#20- Freedom_

It's my last day in the army for the rest of my life and I frankly could not be more relived that no longer can I be sent to Syria or Afghanistan or Iraq or some other war torn country. I am now free to live my life in peace with my (unborn) children and wife; free to truly be a stable family. I can taste the sweet, intoxicating flavour of freedom and I am curious if I appear intoxicated to the people around me considering the strange glances that I am getting. I owe so much to John for assisting me in getting out of Germany and into New York in time for Bay's art showing and for the ever impending birth of my children. I'm not one to back down from commitments but this taste of freedom is stronger than all the other combined.

_#21- Life_

When I first saw her sitting in that stupid and overly expensive car of hers, it was easy to assume that her life was one of ease; that her only problems included getting weed and booze for the parties that she went to and hosted. I'd never been so wrong in my life, and as she babbled on and on about the switch, I couldn't help but sympathize as she openly questioned her identity. The questions that she had matched those of my own. Who was I, am I am who I am because of my biology or because of my upbringing, and what things would have been like if I'd never been separated from my parents. I knew that then and there I would be able to finally open up to someone because I'd finally found someone that could actually understand.

_#22- Jealousy_

"I've started seeing someone- Emmett Bledsoe, and I'm really happy," she tells me breathlessly over the static noise on the phone. My heart constricts painfully and something strange and unfamiliar washes though me at her words, making my skin crawl uncomfortable. I quickly cut off the conversation, hoping that the click of the phone disconnects me from whatever I'm feeling. Only that it doesn't- here I am eight months later and I still feel the same hot, prickly sensation in my gut when I think of her and him; them. It takes another four months before I finally realize that what I was feeling was similar to what I felt growing up and having to listen to my classmates complain about their siblings and parents- and that it was undeniably jealousy; a weak and greedy emotion that left me angry and ashamed.

_#23- Hands_

I love so many things about Bay- her sarcasm, her passion, the way she looks as she comes down from her high with her breathing matching mine. But the thing that I love most about Bay is her hands. They create so many beautiful things and they do so many beautiful things. They're soft and sturdy and small and strong, with dirt under her nails, graphite on the heel, and paint on the knuckles. Whether they're creating or caressing, and clean or not, I will always love them and the things they engage and elicit.

_#24- Taste_

The first time I taste her lips, I'm addicted to the smoky apple essence- it reminds me of summer nights and camping trips when I was but a boy. The first time I taste the skin of her neck, I crave the subtle peachy taste of it for weeks after; reminding me of the last road trip I took to Georgia with my great-aunt. The first time my lips caress the bare skin of her breasts, I savour the salty taste of the sweat that lightly coats her skin- a throwback to when I played baseball in junior high, hoping to be the next Joe DiMaggio. The first time that Bay guides me to the apex of her thighs and allows me to pleasure her, I am assaulted by the shear Bay-ness of what I taste. It is here in on my bunk in my tent that I sit alone, recalling all of the flavours that made up the chemistry of the one and only Bay, and how much I miss satisfying all of my cravings that always flood my mind.

_#25- Devotion_

Love is a bit of a funny thing really; you can love someone with every pore, with every fiber of your being, yet it isn't always enough. I don't know what I was expecting from Bay when I left for Afghanistan, but I certainly didn't expect her to fall for Emmett so quickly. To be honest all I wanted from Bay was some sort of devotion, despite the little voice in my mind that kept telling me that 16 year olds perpetually changed their minds and that Bay was no exception. I'd stayed devoted to her for many months, addicted to the idea that someone out there actually cared enough to stay with me. I guess I was just hoping for too much.

_#26- Forever_

"I'll love you forever," I say as I slip the simple wedding band on her fourth finger, my eyes clouded with tears of joy. Bay smiles softly at me as she repeats my words and actions, the glinting silver of my wedding band shining in the sunlight. We then seal our bond with a strong kiss, both of us wanting this moment to last as long as humanly possible despite the teasing and catcalls we are receiving. I pull back slightly and press a kiss to my blushing bride's cheek as our justice of the peace moves to stand in front of us, his arms thrown open as he proclaims, "I present to you: Mr. and Ms. Tyler and Bay Kennish-Mendoza!" Bay and I step forward, forever joined in a bond filled with love as the sound of applause surrounds us and we slowly walk back up the aisle together.

_#27- Blood_

I am face down in the dirt, blood seeping out of my badly torn shoulder from the three shots that hit me. I don't dare move my face out of the pool of Aida's blood in fear that I will end up like her with a bullet to the neck resulting in a slow death. I close my eyes and think of Bay despite the agony that it is causing my heart in order to calm me down and keep myself alive. I need to live and get back to her to tell her the truth- that nothing happened between Aida and I, and that our relationship was way more than just a summer fling. That our relationship was, and is, everything to me, and it is the very reason that I am alive and breathing.

_#28- Sickness_

When I took the vow of 'in sickness and in health, I always assumed that for the first couple of decades, we would both be taking each other in health only. I could have never dreamed that my beautiful Bay could get so sick, so fast. But yet here I am, in the hospital, holding her as she lay dying in my arms. She is so much smaller and more fragile than I ever thought a person could become- all pale skins and jutting bones. It is when she takes her last rattling breath, that I allow myself to truly breakdown and cry.

_#29- Melody_

Bay tells me one day while we watch the sun set over the Atlantic ocean about how difficult it was to deal with Emmett's mom, Melody, for the longest time while they were together. Then for the first time ever, she asks me about my mom and what she is was like. At first I don't want to talk about my foggy memories- after all there isn't exactly much to say about the woman who died when she fell down the stairs, drunk out of her mind, but then I realize that Bay deserves to know; after all, I know everything about her, so why shouldn't she know everything about me? So I tell her about my mom; her melodic voice, her red hair, the way she struggled with alcoholism, and how she died when I was only seven. I feel ask if a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders when I tell her everything, and the sun seems to shine just a little bit brighter as Bay and I share a soft kiss.

_#30- Star_

It is the first shooting star that I've ever seen in my short, miserable life. Why did it have to be here, in Afghanistan, of all places? A entirely different world where a million shooting stars wouldn't have enough magic in them to even make a minor change. Another one flashes by, and I close my eyes to make a wish- a foolish and childish thing to do, but I need all the luck I can get. 'I want to get back to KC, alive and healthy, with Bay waiting there for me,' I think wistfully, desperately hoping that my first ever wish comes true.

_#31- Home_

I offer my arm to Bay, helping her slide out of my truck and onto the uneven sidewalk which plagues all of East Riverside. My hands shake slightly as I lead her to my small, dilapidated house that I had inherited from my great-aunt after her death two years ago. I glance down at Bay only to find her expression unreadable, before breaking out to a soft smile. "This is really nice," she murmurs, pressing a gently kiss to my lips which I eagerly return. "It's just my home," I tell her as I lead her in and shut the door, pressing her back against it as we begin to kiss passionately.

_#32- Confusion_

Bay looks at the panties and condom wrapper bunched at the end of my bed, her brows knitted together in hurt and confusion. I open my mouth to say something, unsure if I should us this as an opportunity to break her heart now instead of later by doing the wrong thing and claiming the items there as my own. I decide to do the right and honourable thing- "They're not mine," I admit slowly, glancing up at Bay. "You wha- huh? How can they not," Bay stammers, her expression floored. "I let one of my buddies borrow my room, and I guess they don't know how to clean up after themselves," I tell her, smiling at the bemused expression on her face.

_#33- Fear_

I'd never truly known fear until long after my army days had ended and I'd married the only person that I'd admitted to loving. I sat in a wooden rocking chair (courtesy of my amazing brother-in-law, Toby Kennish), holding the smallest and most delicate person I'd even seen. The baby girl in my arms stirs and yawns widely, looking up at me with Bay's bright eyes which cause my heart to swell with love and pride. "It'll be ok, Carmen," I coo at her, my insides squirming with the knowledge that I am now responsible for someone so tiny and helpless. I have never felt such fear in my life.

_#34- Thunder_

There were so many little things that I did not know about Bay until she moved in with me after she finished college. Like how she liked to have her toast only lightly toasted (with butter and peanut butter together) or that she loved to slide around on the wooden floor in her socks or that she could eat an entire jar of pickles in a week. All of these things made me love her a little more deeply, making me a little more crazy about her each and every day. One thing that I found particularly beautiful about Bay is her love of thunder and the crazy storms that it accompanied. It matched so well with her personality, and I eventually found myself loving the wild storms that use to set me on edge- all because they remind me of my strong, powerful, and beautiful Bay.

_#35- Bonds_

"And I declare you bonded for life," the minister trills, stepping back from Bay and I. "You may now kiss," she proclaims, waving her arms in the air as everyone breaks out in applause. I tip Bay backwards and press a firm kiss to her lips as she giggles into my mouth, both of us mindful of Toby's young triplets that are standing up here with us. I grab Bay's left hand a press a kiss to her palm and another to her ring, earning me a soft smile. We link hands and proceed up the aisle and into the hall where are family and friends will meet us, sharing several tight bonds that will withstand the tests and trials of time.

_#36- Market_

Long after my world came crashing down on me (in more ways than one), I find myself browsing the crafts market, subconsciously looking for things that Bay would like. 'Stop it,' I tell myself, clawing at my arms, trying to distract myself from the pain and loneliness I feel. 'She doesn't want you anymore, so stop trying so hard.' Even with that mantra repeating in my head over and over, I find myself drawn to several small sculptures, two in particular catching my attention. I nod politely at the vendor and toss down a small wad of American money, scooping up the carving of a pipe and a carving of an eggplant.

_#37- Technology_

The computers here are both a blessing and a curse- a blessing in the sense that so many guys from my troop can see their babies walking or the wives showing them the latest dump of snowfall. But with all the happiness that technology brings, it also brings heartache as well. I'd never expected to fall even more in... more in love through emails and Skype calls. With my relationship now dead and gone, the computers here taunt me; mocking me, as if they know that no one else cares enough to contact me regularly anymore, but yet this is still only but a click away. I sigh slightly and slink away from the computers, wordlessly giving Justin the rest of my weekly allotted time so he can talk to his sister for an extra twenty-three minutes tonight.

_#38- Gift_

I look under the Christmas tree one last time and find a small package that's wrapping in simple silver paper, which strikes me as odd because Bay has always illustrated the wrapping paper herself. I quizzically raise an eyebrow at her and she blushes, glancing down at her hands before sending me an encouraging nod. "Hmm, what could this be," I ponder, shaking the gift slightly. I rip into the present and lift out a piece of paper, not recognizing what I was holding at first before suddenly realizing that it is a sonogram with two arrows pointing at gray, bean-shaped masses. "Is this- Bay- what," I stutter hopelessly, tears pooling in my eyes when Bay grasps my hand and places it on the tiny swell of her stomach.

_#39- Smile_

The first thing that I notice about her is all the satirical comments pouring out of her mouth, one right after the other. The second thing I notice about her is how smart she is; so smart that I am stunned and confused for most of our entire interaction. The third thing I notice about her is the sad, longing look I can see in her eyes, which shockingly mirror my own eyes in a way that I still can't quite understand. The fourth thing I notice about her is her beautiful and pure smile; so bright and passionate that I am turned into a stuttering thirteen year old kid the moment she flashes it at me. It has been fifty years and her smile still turns me into that little boy- a feeling that has most certainly kept my heart beating despite all the struggles I've faced.

_#40- Innocence_

She lays besides me, her lips slightly parted and her skins still flushed a dull pink. I wish that I was able to sleep like that, but I simply can't- not with the terrible things I might see. I also enjoy watching Bay sleep, as creepy as that sounds. She's so beautiful and free with the skin of her chest exposed and her dark curls splayed across the pillow, not a touch of makeup in sight. I still find it hard to comprehend that she trusted me with her innocence, despite how flawed I am. The trust she has placed in me makes me want to be a better person- not just for her, but for myself as well.

_#41- Complete_

At last, I finally feel complete. It's as if, despite being abandoned and despite having no other option but to join the army, things were meant to go this way with all the mistakes made between us. Bay and I fit together like we were made for the other by some divine being in a stroke of good luck that I will be forever grateful for. We are each other's matching half- we balance together perfectly and harmoniously; we push and pull each other into a better place. As corny as it sounds, I am not ashamed to admit that Bay completes that missing part of me.

_#42- Cloud_

Bay's head is tucked into the crook of my should as the radio plays behind us softly while we lay on the hill, gazing up at the dark sky dotted with stars and a full moon. Bay's eyes flutter shut for longer and longer periods of time until she is snoring softly, splayed out on my chest. I mindlessly stroke my fingers up and down her back, thinking of how good my summer has gone. Not unlike the cloud that had covered the moon and then quickly moved away in the breezy sky, I'd pushed my own dark cloud away with the help of Bay's breezy attitude. A shooting star flies across the sky and I tighten my grip on Bay, wishing for many more moments like this.

_#43- Sky_

We stand together in our small living room, paint rollers in hand. "Let's get crack-a-lacking," Bay proclaims, popping open the lid on the can of paint. I curiously lean over, trying to get a glimpse of the top-secret paint colour that Bay had selected weeks ago. It is a beautiful sky blue, reminding me of some many things- the first time we met, the first time we made love, the day after I'd made it home from my third tour of duty in Afghanistan, and it reminds me of the hijab the little girl was wearing when I gave her the soccer ball that ended up changing my whole life. Bay smiles softly at me, and I suddenly know that she understands my deep connections with this colour and how appreciative I am that she picked it out just for me.

_#44- Heaven_

'This must be what heaven is like,' I thought as I glance at the slumbering form next to me. I still can't believe that I've been married for a little over ten amazing, spectacular hours. I gently finger the thick silver band on my left finger, watching it glint dully in the soft morning sun. I leave over and press a kiss to the back of Bay's neck, smiling softly when she whimpers and turns over, tightly hugging my midsection. There's no doubt about it- this really must be heaven as I can't imagine anything better than what I have right now.

_#45- Hell_

If it weren't for the stamps in my passport, I'd be certain that I was in hell. After all, how much worse can it get than a warzone where I mange to serve and protect despite not having a reason to be here anymore? Not after my reason virtually broke up with me over the phone, just days after a horrible accident had kill three of my good friends. I still don't understand why despite being dragged through hell, I'd do it over again just for the chance to drop the big 'L' on her before I left. Maybe then things wouldn't have been so bad.

_#46- Sun_

There's nothing quite like watching the sun set over the vast expanse of water that surrounds us. It is so wild and free that I can't help but feel even more alive as Bay and I sit silently together on the top deck of the ship. I'd never quite understood why I could look at these things and feel more alive. Then I met Bay, who'd explained that I'd had an artistic soul buried deep down and that was why I could see and feel the freedom around me. So while I don't sketch down what I see like Bay is currently doing, I instead allow for the sun's rays to cloak and embrace me like an old friend.

_#47- Moon_

When I was but a child, all I wanted to do was walk on the moon. I didn't want to do this to impress anyone or make them proud of me, but instead to escape from the cruel world where everything was solid and grounded; constrained by gravity and friction. I'd wanted to escape from everyone and everything until Bay rolled her way up into my life in an ugly Beamer. It was that strange girl in her strange car that made me think a little more clearly. That strange and beautiful girl had somehow managed to ground me when no one else had even bothered to try.

_#48- Waves_

The waves of the pool splash over the sides as Bay jumps in, stark naked. I duck my head under water to stop the rush of laughter that threatens to burst out when I see that her hair is still bushy despite it soaking up half a pound of liquid. She shoots a mock glare at me before swimming over, her wet skin tantalizingly close to mine. "I know what you want," she breathes, trailing her hand down the front of my body. "And you're not going to get it just yet," she seductively murmurs, laying on her back and casually floating away.

_#49- Hair_

If there's one thing that I don't want our child inheriting, it's most certainly Bay's curly hair. I don't want to have to brush or detangle that mop for a thirty year old woman. I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to do that for a four year old that probably also has Bay's fiery temper. While Bay's hair is beautiful splayed across the pillow, I can't help but wince at the massive tangles she got from our recent bought of love-making. I gently run my fingers over her hair- it's most certainly going to be a pain to fix for tomorrow's family dinner.

_#50- Supernova_

The first time we joined together, everything exploded around me like a supernova. At first I thought that it was first time jitters. After all, no one had ever made me feel that way. But then it happened again. And it happened again. It was then I realized that supernova's weren't just limited to the stars- they are also found in my heart every time I am near Bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Which prompts were your favourite?
> 
> Thanks for reviewing, and if you like Ty/Bay, be sure to take a look at the other three Bay/Ty stories that I've written.


End file.
